watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Userbox
Userboxes for approval RiverClan Supporter My first one... Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 22:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. This is acceptable to be added to the clan support section. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 00:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ThunderClan supporter Made this one! ^_^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ I suggest you Make the picture transparent so they match, and also mabye use lightgreen for the background and darkgreen for the text, to match the clan. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 00:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Tawnypelt supporter [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I put it into Template: Support-Tawny. And made the image smaller. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Please make it say "This user is a fan of Tawnypelt" And make the background of the picture transparent. also, mabye use gray for the background and the userbox size needs to be 40px. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 00:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Fan of Brook Also made this: ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The picture needs to be transparent, and the userbox size needs to be 40px. Also, i suggest the text be dark gray; plus make sure the bgcolor fills in the entire box. And yatz, I know your the owner of the wiki, but could you join the project before making anymore userboxes? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 00:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ShadowClan Supporter My first one! Comments anyone? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 08:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Good. But make the text teal please. :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 13:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Fixed it! Anything else Feather? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope, this can be added to the clan supporter section :D [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 17:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Fan of Smudge I made a support-Smudge box. Comments? It's not very good. :P Cheetahtalk 13:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Moved to the right spot. The picture needs to be smaller and transparent. What do you think Feather? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 14:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeeeeeeaaaahhhh..... I used to know how to make it transparent, but I forgot. ):P --Cheetahtalk 16:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I agree, Rainey, And Cheetah, if your using pixlr, past you smuge pictureinto piclr and select the backfround and go into edit and click clear. and then its transparent. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 22:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay, but where is the background tool? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 14:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) no, not a background tool, the select tool. A better way is to color in the pictures background and them erase it. it should be transparent. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 18:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon User Friends With box I made a "user friends with" box. Comments? oh, and all credit for this goes to Yatz. It was her idea. }| }}} I'm not sure who made this, but good job.this is approved. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 13:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sorry! I forgot to put my sig. XP. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 23:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) PCA Userbox Okay, if I'm snappy about this, don't kill me cause I'd kinda like to kill myself right now. Anyway, I made a PCA userbox, I tested it out, and it works. Comments? --Cheetahstar Talk! 12:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) oh okay, :3 no worries about that. anyway, looks loog. Rainwillow? what do you think? Feathe:D Welcome to the eviley inactive P:U. x3 . 21:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? I figure it'd be good if I joined the last project I'm not in on here to help out. Maybe we can reactivate this project. :) [[User:Paleclaw|♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) join Can I join? I don't know how to make userboxs, but I am eager to learn! HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC)